Stripped
by Gommeroi
Summary: Astra and Evan on their wedding night.


**Author's Notes:** Thanks to my wonderful beta Medievalgirl, for her patience and encouragment.

**Diclaimers:** I don't own anything Stargate related, I mainly writer for fun. However I do own Dr. Astra Owen, so please do not use Astra in any shape or form without my permission.

Astra stood in front of Evan dressed in his old college shirt and her blue satin boxers. Evan was lying on his side watching her, wearing an old black Air Force t-shirt and black satin boxers. Astra was going to do a strip tease for him. It was something they had planned for their wedding night √ a special request he had made to her. Their lamp was on low and there was some Indian style music on in the background. They were in a tent on the mainland in a secluded section far enough away from the Athosian camp that they wouldn't be disturbed, but close enough that they could get help if they needed it.

Evan watched the young archaeologist with anticipation as she weaved her hips seductively like a belly dancer. She hooked her fingers in the waistband and her boxers slowly shimmered to the floor. She hooked a toe into them and tossed them, they landed neatly on his face. He grinned wolfishly and tossed them back behind him. He wasn't too disappointed to find that she was wearing the black lacy underpants that he had recently bought her. He really hoped she had on the matching bra.

The Major paid keen attention when she spun to the left and then to the right, revealing soft white skin with strange scarring from her time with lost tribes. The shirt continued to rise slowly and the young woman ran her fingers lightly over her body.

His own body was responding to the slow rhythmic of the dance and he wondered where Astra had learned to belly dance. He could feel the lust and want building deep within him. The shirt rose higher and revealed parts of her breasts, then her nipples. The shirt finally fell to the floor and was kicked away. He wasn't all that disappointed to discover her breasts unbound underneath the shirt.

The linguist traced her breasts with slow deliberate teasing fingers and squeezed her own nipples. Evan's cock went completely hard just watching her and he swallowed deeply. She flung her head back with her eyes closed and her mouth was open a little. She then slowly ran her fingers down to her underwear. Slowly she slid them down her legs little by little. Finally they reached the floor where she pushed them aside with her toes.

Evan's hard cock twitched when she touched herself, sliding her own fingers inside of her, letting out a little moan. He licked his dry lips when she looked at him through half-opened eyes filled with lust and hunger, as she slid a second one in, pushing to a gentle rhythm.

He hadn't thought Astra would go this far and he really liked what she was doing. It was turning him on and he desperately wanted to touch the archaeologist now. Evan got off the bed to pull her close to him and participate in what she was doing. She gave him the look though she had many looks, this one told him to go back to his spot and not interrupt her. Evan groaned when Astra slid a third finger in, hearing her moan and gasp in response, as she played with her nipples with her other hand.

Evan removed his own clothes, unable to stay still any longer, and grabbed his enlarged cock. He started to run his own hand over it, and heard Astra moan as she spied what he was doing, causing him to pull even harder. Evan grunted a few times once his rhythm matched the pace Astra had set. He was sitting on the end of the bed watching her fuck herself with her fingers as he jerked himself off and finding it weirdly hot although he normally preferred to be touching her as they made love.

Evan gave a startled cry of pleasure when Astra moved closer and started pulling and squeezing his dick. He grabbed hold of the edge of the bed and cried out. She then ran her tongue up and down his body, playing with his nipples, her hand still on his cock. Evan cried out when Astra nipped and sucked on them.

"A-a-a-sss-r-r-raaa," he moaned, glancing at her through half slitted eyes. "Let..."

"Allow me to pleasure you," she whispered huskily into his ear. All he could do was moan in response.

He watched with amazement as Astra dropped gracefully to her knees and took him in her mouth. Evan yelled out and clung to her shoulder while her wicked tongue worked its magic. Just as Evan thought he was going to come, she pulled back, allowing him to come down from the heights. She repeated this several times until he thought he was going out of his mind with lust. He watched as she continued to fuck herself on her own fingers, even as she went down on him again. This time she didn't pull away as his orgasm built and he screamed his orgasm into her mouth. She didn't pull away, but swallowed all of it.

Evan gently slid out of Astra's mouth, panting, barely able to hold onto the bed. He could see that Astra was close to her own orgasm as her breathing changed to short, fast pants. He could see her legs tightening around her fingers by the way her muscles moved and the deep concentration etched on her face. Evan curled up beside her and leaned close to her right ear. "Come for me, love," he murmured in French, using a low seductive tone. Astra closed her eyes, tilting her head back as she screamed out his name. When she collapsed forward again, Evan was there to catch her.

He picked her up and put her on the bed, lying down next to her. Evan kissed her mouth and explored it with his tongue, loving the taste of himself in her mouth. They both groaned. He then licked Astra's fingers, tasting her on them. He licked all the way down to her vagina, spreading her legs apart so his tongue could have more access. Astra cried out and came again, panting. Evan kissed her again, as he slid his cock inside of her.

Evan lifted her legs over his strong arms and began to push slowly. He was satisfied to hear low noises coming from her soft lips. Astra's body was thrashing slightly and it turned him on, so he pushed a little harder and faster. Both called out.  
The major slipped out and rolled his archaeologist onto her stomach. He stretched Astra with his fingers and she relaxed under him, trusting him. Evan pushed gently inside of her and started with a gentle rhythm. He put his fingers inside the front of her and she cried out several times and Evan showered her with reassuring kisses.

As his orgasm built like a small fire, he tried to hold it off to allow Astra to come first. When she did, she cried out his name, her body shuddering as she came. Astra slumped a little when she was finished. She then pushed back gently into him; that set him off with wave after wave of fire running down a hill. It came hot and fiery.

They lay together panting, showering each other with kisses while the aftermath flowed through them. After he softened, Evan removed himself and turned Astra to face him.

"As, that was damn hot. I didn't expect you to suck me off like that," he said hoarsely. Astra curled up to him with her arm over him.

"It's your wedding present from me," she said softly, smiling up at him.

"You can do that for me anytime, Princess. That strip tease and cock sucking turned me on so bad I thought I was going to burst."

She giggled. "I'm glad you loved it. You never know I might do it again for you," she teased.

"Oh, my God!" was all Evan could say as Astra kissed him passionately.


End file.
